A tale from another world
by shadow gods of the fallen
Summary: who is this mysterious character that came during the lightning thief and how will she effect the future? who is her parent and what side is she on? what deep dark secrets is she hiding? read to find out.  suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any thing about the Percy Jackson series. But I wish I did because that would be awesome! I hope you like this story because some stories I have read got me motivated to write a female Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

Throne Room

"Kronos!" shouted a cloaked figure walking towards the titan king.

Smirking proudly he said in an ancient voice "Ah it's you young godling, come to join me or will you go against me?"

In response the lone figure pulled out a shining bronze pen. It transformed it into a bronze sword with the Greek word Anaklusmos etched on the blade. Kronos smiled grimly and slowly pulled out his scythe.

The cloaked figure then shot towards Titan in a flying blur.

Kronos slowed down time.

It felt like hours but in reality the fight was just a half an hour of jabbing and slashing to blocking with his scythe.

The sound of metal on metal rang through the air of the battered and almost destroyed Throne Room.

The semi-circle of thrones were the only things not destroyed but there were a few cracks in the thrones.

Their eyes met and showing determination and resolve to defeat and destroy the rivaling force going up against them.

Both the cloaked figure and the Titan lord were gasping and wheezing for air.

The titan lord stated in a ragged voice "You can't win this war."

The figure stood quietly for a few moments then the figure clashed the bronze sword and said in a low soft female voice "I know."

"Then why fight me" hissed Kronos.

"To protect them" boldly stated the cloaked female.

Cloaked figure POV

I had to find a way to beat Luke, I mean Kronos so I can help end this war.

Then the sound of metal against metal rang through the air once more, but something seemed to be off with Luke's body it was as if it was fighting against Kronos' control little by little.

Finally I know it was now or never and swung Riptide and disarmed Kronos from his scythe.

Ahhh! "This is going to be your undoing godling" roared Kronos.

Just then Lukes' eyes turn his normal blue before when he was Kronos.

Then to Kronos' normal brilliant gold eyes and back again.

In a low cracking voice Luke said "Percy please give me your blade."

….

WHAT! WHY! I exclaimed

"Because I know where my or his weakness is Luke hissed.

If I give you my blade how I know you won't betray me like when I was in camp.

You don't but please Hel- Ahh!

Curse you demi god Luke's body held his hands to his head

Then his bright blue eyes came again and says a sentence that made me widen my sea green eyes.

If you attack me then Kronos will come and take over my body again.

Please Percy I only have a few moments before he comes out again.

F-F-Fine and handed him Riptide and said "I am putting my trust into you again so don't screw up."

He gave me a reassuring and bright smile, then his blue eyes showed gratitude and lifted his left armpit and stabbed himself.

A few seconds later a combination of two voices screamed and one was cursing. One was Luke while the other one was the Titan lord himself.

Damn you hero!

I will not die!

I refuse to die!

I shall my revenge for this!

But kept on screaming and cursing.

His screams made a small earthquake on Olympus.

After a few more seconds Luke's body fell slowly to the ground lifeless. While a golden mist made a whispering noise like you shall face my wrath and rose into the air above the newly diseased body.

I am sorry I whispered to the body of Luke C and felt like I let Annabeth down.

I felt tears in my eyes and a hurting feeling where my heart was supposed to be.

Probably because I fail Annabeth into not saving Luke.

I quickly brushed the liquid from my eyes and then I saw something over the horizon that put my blood to run cold.

Typhoon was just over the horizon with the gods that were fighting against it.

The storm giant was just swatting like the gods were flies to him.

I looked for a way to beat him, but then my eyes landed on my father's throne so I thought if my dad could could shake the earth into a huge crack and slow him down.

I then remembered that Hades is down below me and I could Iris Message him to help make a portal to Tartanus and problem solved.

I made a rainbow by a fountain by my father's throne and said

"Oh goddess of rainbows, Iris please accept my offering and show me Hades, New York City."

The rainbow changed into a war with monsters running everywhere with the dead trying to subdue them.

I then saw a man with a cloaking of pure black and skin of a albuno with a battle helmet of gold sending waves after waves of undead soldiers to help defend the empire state building. I know the Helmet was the helm of darkness on Hades. There was also a very beautiful woman standing by his side, I know it was Persephone the Queen of the Underworld and Hades' wife.

"Hades!"

Hades Pov

I heard a female shouted my name and turned my head and found that I was facing a dark haired and sea green eyes young woman looking at me.

I put my emotionless face on and said what do you want niece?

Please lord and Uncle Hades please help defeat Typhoon.

So she told me her plan and made me wonder how we gods couldn't have made a plan like this.

I said fine

Thank you Uncle Hades and she bowed to me I owe you one.

The I.M. ended I said laughed and said "yes you do Percy yes you do."

Then I started to glow and gather what power so I could make a entrance to Tartanus.

Female Percy POV

I looked down and saw New York City from above and whimpered my legs were shaking.

I hated heights and being up in the air because I shouldn't be here.

I am in Zeus domain and not my fathers on the land or in the water would be best.

In my head I was shouting hurry up and what's taking so long.

I almost wanted to fall on the floor and curl up in a ball, then cry my eyes out. Because just thinking about losing all I ever cared about...

Family and friends.

But I know I had to be strong so I willed my body to stand firm and look toward my goal the thrones.

I then looked to my father's throne and made my choice so I ran toward the throne and I jumped onto the seat.

I then heard a rumble and a yell of rage in my head. For a second I thought my father was going to kill me for being on his throne.

The howling said GET THE HELL OFF OF MY THRO- and it quickly stopped and responded in a gentle and caring voice said "Percy?"

I squeaked out a small voice out of my mouth "y-y-yes f-f-father?"

"I so sorry about yelling at you sweetly and I thought you were someone else.

"It a-all r-right father I-I understand."

"Thank you dear daughter"

Father I have a request to make, please hear me out

Asked away my dear

Could you please help the other gods?

Here's the plan you send Cyclops to chain typhoon and shake the earth so it makes a pit and Uncle Hades will use his powers to make a path to Tartanus and Typhoon will then became captured.

Percy I will try and do my best

Thank you father

You welcome my daughter

By the time I was done speaking to my father Typhoon was about to touch the two rivers from New York City. After it makes it through the rivers we would be done for.

I prayed to my father and Hades to hurry up or we would be goners.

Just then a huge earthquake shuck the earth and made a pit where Typhoon was going to step on and made it slip.

Then I saw a glimpse of a dark endless void becoming bigger and bigger at the bottom of the pit.

Typhoon was roaring cried in outrage and tried to grab onto the edges.

To pull itself out of the pit and away from the endless void.

But the edges of the pit were smooth and had no holders so Typhoon was being drawn to the black void.

With one last attempt to get out of the pit he jumped out of the pit but grabbed onto the one of the edges with its clawed hands.

But Zeus blows that chance up by striking the hand with lightening.

In a cry of anger and pain he fell into the black endless void.

I smiled that the second Titian wars was finally over.

2 hours later

The surviving half-bloods just got done cleaning up the bodies of the fallen Demi Gods and hunters of Artemis during the war.

Olympus throne room

Percy Jackson do you have done us a great service.

I blushed and said I only did what I thought was right my lord.

Zeus smiled and said I guess you are alright for being my niece

I Zeus king of the gods pronounce you Percy Jackson with your title of Hero of Olympus and the best hero ever.

"Rise Percy Jackson hero of Olympus and daughter of Poseidon god of the sea exclaimed Zeus.

Just then a cold feeling went into the throne room and it felt that Zeus was listening to whispers from somewhere.

Zeus then paled and nodded his head and look at me with sadness.

The room echoed with the orchale's voice and began a prophecy that made my heart skip a beat.

It started like this...

Prophecy

'The hero of Olympus shall travel back to where her journey began,

To meet the hero another world demands,

To make a choice to preserve or raze,

Death with fall and enemies shall arise,

Sea and Sky shall me the same fate.'

Prophecy ended

Soon after the prophecy ended a voice said "beware, young one, beware."

AN please review and please convince Morlander01 my cousin to help me continue rewrite the decedent of time and also to work on this story. By the way I only give my beta reader one chapter and he is now working on chapter 3 and right now I am finishing up chapter 4 for you guys! Or should I keep going with doing this story and after the 2nd chapter and then start my 5th chapter for Decent of time. Or should I start both of them.

By the way I am not leaving any of my stories behind!

By the way one of the reasons why it took so long was that I was grounded.

I also couldn't come up with the prophecy so I asked my beta and he helped with it a lot.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD THE PAIRS FOR FEMALE PERCY JACKSON!**

**PM TELL ME GOOD NAMES FOR FEMALE PERCY JACKSON BECAUSE THE MALE WILL BE COMING INTO THE STORY SO I DONT WANT TO CONFUSE MY READERS.**

**It's all about the readers oh yea if I get more reviews or favorites or anything like that in this story I will write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sorry about the long wait but I was weighing my options on each of the story plots because I had at least 3 different directions. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Just after the whispers were heard by Zeus he got out of his daze and began.

Perseia Jackson rise and you will be a immortal.

Perseia's eyes widened and bowed to Lord Zeus and said "thank you uncle."

Zeus just nodded his head.

All the Olympians raised their symbol of power and shot beams of light at the daughter of Poseidon.

Perseia gritted her teeth refraining from screaming. The daughter of Poseidon was encased in an orb of multicolored light. After a minute the orb of light surround Perseia dissipated. The daughter of Poseidon dropped to the ground panting. She slowly got up and thanked all the Olympians for their gift.

Zeus nodded his head and continued on to the next topic.

We the gods of Olympus think that we will need an architect for remodeling our palaces that were destroyed during the battle, so we decided after careful consideration. Perseia rolled her eyes and thought 'not.'

That we choose you Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena to grant you this honor.

Knowing Annbeth for about 5 years, she said yes instantly.

After Zeus dismissed the meeting, all the gods flashed out of the throne room to see their children. Except one god and one goddess was left in the now quiet room.

One was my father of course and the other was Lady Athena, Annabeth's mother.

Lady Athena's stormy grey eyes and smiled that showed pride and joy for her favorite daughter's life achievement has been granted.

Poseidon congratulated me on the defeat his father and king of the titans, Kronos.

I laughed and said "it was nothing I was just protecting my friends and family."

He smiled at me and said "you were so brave today Perseia that you do me proud to be your father."

I had tears in my eyes but he went on saying "other heroes of the past would crumple under the pressure of what I faced."

"You do me proud daughter" smiled Poseidon.

I thanked him and he just smiled at me.

Then he waved and said "go back to camp half blood, but remember this the sea will always be one with you, no matter where you go or what you do."

I choked out T-T-Thank Y-Y-you... Father.

Then just bowed to him in respect and happiness.

I left the throne room and found a grinning tear eyed Annabeth.

So Annabeth and I left the throne room and heading toward the elevator so we could go back to camp, our home.

But first we stopped at my mother Sally Jackson… THE BEST MOM IN THE WORLD!

I opened up the door and saw my loving mom and my step dad Paul. They were both sitting on the couch smiling at me. My mom leaped off the couch with tears in her eyes and immediately start asking if I was alright and how I was feeling after the battle.

I said just remained silent because I had no idea how to feel. On one hand I feel pride in defeating Kronos and saving my friends and family. But on another I feel horrible because some demigods died in that battle, they are family after all, and family is family no matter what.

But my mom wouldn't stop worrying about me because that is what a good mother is about. Worrying about their child even if they said not to.

After about 10 minutes of worry I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I sighed and said "what do you want to know"

"Everything" was the response my mom said.

"Now where to begin" I wondered.

Sally said "you could start when all the mortals fell asleep."

I looked at my mother and questioned "do you really want to know?"

Sally and Paul immediately nodded their heads in agreement.

So I began my tale of the battle of Manhattan.

couple of hours later

….and so I defeated Kronos and the rest is the past.

After we talked until I decided it was unsafe for me to stay here any longer. I said to my mom "I should get going mom."

My mom gave me a sad smile and said "be safe sweetie"

"I will" I promised her.

I walked out the door and mist traveled to the border of camp. Because I didn't want any monsters to hurt her so I left heading to Camp half blood to relax and have fun with my extended family.

It has been about half the day since the defeat of Kronos and his failed attempt of destroying Olympus once again.

I kept on noticed the male population more and kept on blushing when I am near them especially one of them...

I wonder why now?

Probably has to do with not thinking about saving the world from evil deities 24/7.

I just notice that all the guys look pretty hot especially one Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades. Or some of the male gods like Apollo and Hermes.

Annabeth and I became closer after Luke's death. My brain keeps on thinking that it is too peaceful that I can hardly believe it for us half bloods.

I remembered an old school saying "calm before the storm."

Jeez I hope to the gods that this is not the case.

I guess I will go to my cabin it is getting late and only about a half an hour until supper starts.

I guess I will take a nice long bath and a well deserved nap too.

after I took my hot bath and climbed into my bed. I saw a golden streak out of the corner of my eye and I guessed it was my imagination playing tricks with me. Before closing my eyes and drifting off to peaceful sleep.

when I woke up there were golden chains on my arms and a whisper I could hardly hear.

The whisper became louder and louder until it was a roar. I quickly covered my ears in pain and thought of ways getting out of here. I went on the defensive and cursed my foolishness into this predicament.

I silently watched horrified that a golden mist formed into a set of golden eyes and a mouth beside me and thought this has to be what is left of kronos. when I defeated him, He fled in a golden mist that blew into the wind.

I was powerless to stop the whispering chants of ancient tongues I couldn't quite understand.

Then voice purred "I told you I would have my vengeance… But perhaps this will do."

Just then a blinding flash of light enveloped the inside of the Poseidon Cabin.

I closed my eyes quickly because I didn't want to be blinded. Then I felt something flow through me and with a sudden realization that I was beginning to lose my memories as well.

Kronos' voice rang out "it is done, I guess this is goodbye for a while Perseia Jackson daughter of Poseidon."

The golden chains dissipated leaving no traces that they ever existed in the first place.

I was enveloped in an orb of golden light and my last thoughts were I was leaving Camp Halfblood, my home, and knew from the bottom of my heart this world forever.


End file.
